Vengeance Pt.2 Blistering Tears
Foreword Welcome to the next chapter in the Vengeance series. This episode will be very sad. Get your tissues people, this is only the beggining........ Part 1 here Characters Briar Inferno Vine Rose Holly Ivy Plot Briar has just recovered from the tragic BloodRain Battle and grieving the loss of her mother. But bad gets worse when he father Inferno neglects his daughter in her times of need, leaving her alone with her awful thoughts and broken heart. Blistering Tears Briar awoke in the middle of the battlefield some hours later. she gazed around the black, burnt forest decimated by the attack. Small fires crackled in the vicinity, not yet have gone out. Just a painful reminder of a painful memory. Briar winced as a stinging pain erupted onto her neck. She lifted a talon, gingerly feeling the scar twisting down her neck like a writhing snake, covered in blackened scales and blood. A scar that would never go away from burnt, shredded, and heavily damaged nerves and scales. She then felt her mother`s necklace in her other hand. Tears pricked in her amber eyes, as reality set in as black and harsh as the landscape around her; Rose was gone and most likely dead. A vast emptiness opened like bats swooping from a cave in Briar, a bottomless pit of grief and sorrow as she sobbed on the charred forest floor. Even the wounded jungle shared her despair, as the birds mournfully sung for the loss of the precious jungle and the battle fought in vain. Dark clouds consumed the sky, rumbling with fury. "Briar! Briar, what are you doing here?" A worried voice called, and a comforting talon settled on her shoulder. Briar twisted around to see it was Inferno, her SkyWing father with glinting orange scales and a heavily concerned expression. "Briar, where is your mother?" Inferno asked, his tone becoming increasingly worried and panicked. "Where is she Briar?" "Gone. She`s.....gone." Briar choked out, holding back the flood of tears held by a narrow mental dam. "No that can`t be right. the general said there were no casualties. If she`s gone it means she`s dead, but she can`t be dead!" Inferno exclaimed panickedly. "Father, she`s gone and she`s not coming back!" Briar yelled over her father`s senseless ramblings. "She can`t be gone. She was my life!" Inferno exclaimed, crying over Briar`s shoulder. "She was all I had." Briar awkwardly put her wings around Inferno, not quite knowing how to help, with her own grief to take care of. Tears still silently streaming down her face, Briar held onto her father. The two huddled there, wallowing in their misery, but together like a beacon of faint, and very dim hope in this dark web of grief. What she did`nt know was the trail of heartbreak, tragedy, pain, and suffering that would follow behind this day when she would lose everything,,,,,,,,,, Afterword Well I hope you liked it. If you thought this was intense or sad or painful to read well whoo boy it gets much, MUCH worse. Buckle up guys, this is gonna get messy! (: Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)